Kateter Urin
by White Azalea
Summary: Sungguh tidak ada yang salah dengan berkas yang berkali dibacanya itu. Hanya satu yang salah. Ia harus memasangkan kateter urin padahal dia adalah dokter gigi. Sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan yang satu itu. Hanya saja...


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Kateter Urin**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Gadis pirang yang baru saja menyandang gelar dokter gigi di depan namanya itu tengah menjalani internship di salah satu rumah sakit swasta di daerah terpencil dengan fasilitas yang super minim. Ia sendiri tidak masalah selama tidak memiliki kesulitan mendapat bahan untuk melakukan perawatan gigi bagi pasiennya. Lebih untung lagi di rumah sakit itu ia tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama si sohib kental dengan rambut dikuncir bagai nanas sebagai _trademark_ nya yang kebetulan mendapat tugas internship satu daerah—satu rumah sakit dengannya bahkan.

Yang menjadi masalah buat mereka adalah, tugas yang dibebankan pada mereka menjadi berlipat dikarenakan kurangnya fasilitas dan tenaga kesehatan yang bekerja di daerah itu, khususnya di rumah sakit tempat mereka bertugas. Alhasil, keduanya tidak hanya menjadi dokter gigi tapi juga merangkap sebagai dokter umum. Bersyukur mereka diberikan bekal ilmu dan pelatihan mengenai penanganan penyakit-penyakit umum sebelum ditugaskan. Jadi mereka tidak kesulitan mengatasi penyakit di luar masalah gigi dan mulut.

Namun malam itu berbeda. Perawat memberikan rekam medik pasien untuk di periksa _._ Ino memeriksa berkas yang diberikan padanya itu. Setelah membacanya, ia mengangguk kemudian memberikannya lagi pada si perawat.

"Ini sus, lakukan saja pemasangan kateter urinnya sekarang." Pintanya pada di perawat sembari menyerahkan rekam medik.

Sang perawat tersenyum kikuk, "maaf dok tapi kalau dilakukan sekarang, saya harus membantu dokter Shikamaru untuk memeriksa pasien lain."

Ino mengangguk.

"Ada perawat lain yang bisa membantuku periksa?"

Si perawat nampak mengingat-ingat kemudian menggeleng.

Ino menghela napas, "yang lain benar-benar tidak ada?"

"Iya dok. Beberapa membantu dokter spesialis bedah karena akan ada operasi untuk pasien _adenoma pleomorphic_ , dan yang lainnya—"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku lakukan sendiri." Ino berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju ruang pasien yang dimaksud namun langkahnya terhenti ketika si perawat kembali memanggilnya.

"Dokter Ino!"

Ino menatap perawat itu dengan pandangan seakan berkata _apa?_

"Saya bisa membantu dokter seletah selesai periksa pasien bersama dokter Shikamaru."

Ino mengangguk, "kalau begitu kutunggu. Sementara waktu biar aku yang memasangkan kateter urin itu."

Sang perawat membungkuk hormat pada Ino yang berjalan menjauhinya.

Ino membolak-balik berkas yang ada di hadapannya sembari berjalan menuju ruangan pasien. Dahi mulusnya mengkerut, sesekali ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan isi berkas yang dibacanya itu.

Namun berpuluh kali ia membalik halamannya, isinya tetap sama.

 _Pasien: Laki-laki (73 tahun)_

 _Diagnosis: Rheumatoid Arthritis_

 _Catatan: Pasien sulit buang air kecil karena sendi-sendi di tubuh bagian bawahnya sulit digerakkan sehingga perlu dipasang kateter urin_

Tidak ada yang aneh kan? Penjelasan yang tertulis pada catatan pun demikian.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya. Sungguh tidak ada yang salah dengan berkas yang berkali dibacanya itu. Hanya satu yang salah.

Ia harus memasangkan kateter urin padahal dia adalah _dokter gigi._

Sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan yang satu itu. Hanya saja, ia _belum pernah_ melakukannya selain pada saat pendidikan dan pelatihan karena di rumah sakit, memasang kateter urin biasa dilakukan oleh perawat.

Setelah berada di depan pintu pasien, Ino terdiam sejenak. Menyesali perkataannya yang ingin memasang kateter urin pada pasien tanpa bantuan perawat itu. Ia menarik napas kemudian mengembuskannya pelan. Ia bisa melakukannya tentu saja. Dengan penuh percaya diri ia membuka pintu di depannya sembari memegang erat kateter urin yang dibawanya.

Ino menyapa pasiennya ketika berada di dalam ruangan, basa-basi sebelum memeriksa tanda vital pasien juga memeriksa kesehatan umum pasien. Seusai melakukan hal tersebut, Ino meminta ijin pada pasien untuk memasang kateter urin yang kemudian disetujui pasien.

Dokter pirang itu menarik napas kemudian mengembuskannya sebelum melepas celana pasien untuk memasang kateter urin.

Ino tegang.

Tegang? Padahal ia tidak perlu tegang ketika melepas celana pasien berhubung ia sudah terbiasa melihat pasien dalam keadaan telanjang skealipun. Hanya saja tegang ini ditimbulkan karena ia akan memasang kateter urin. Sendiri.

Baru saja akan memasangkan kateter urin pada organ genital pasien, pintu ruangan terbuka dan dua kepala menyembul di balik pintu. Ternyata sobat nanas dan perawat yang ingin membantunya tadi memasuki ruangan. Saat itu juga Ino ingin memeluk Shikamaru dan perawat kalau saja ia tidak ingat, bahwa ia sudah terlanjur akan memasang kateter urin itu sendiri.

Akhirnya Ino sendiri yang memasangkannya pada organ genital pasien sementara dua orang lainnya hanya menonton.

Ino tidak memiliki kesulitan dalam memasangkannya namun—

"Dok pegangannya kurang mantab," celetuk si perawat.

Ino melirik ke arah perawat, bingung.

"Pegangan dokter ke organ genitalia pasien belum mantab dok," jelas si perawat.

"Ha?" Ino menoleh sepenuhnya pada perawat tersebut. Ino benar-benar bingung. _Pegangannya belum mantab? Maksudnya?_

"Dokter belum menikah ya?" Ujar si perawat sembari tertawa dan membantu Ino memasangkan kateter urin pada pasien sementara Ino terbengong dan Shikamaru menahan tawa.

Setelah usai memasang kateter urin pada pasien, ketiganya ke luar dari ruangan.

"Ternyata memang dokter Ino belum berpengalaman dengan yang satu itu ya," goda perawat sembari menyenggol lengan Ino.

"B-berpengalaman apa ya?" Ino melirik ngeri si perawat.

"Dokter Ino belum pernah menikah apalagi berbuat jadi pantas saja dokter Ino tidak tahu apa yang saya maksud," perawat itu terkekeh. "Saya permisi dulu ya dok, mau bantu dokter lain."

Perawat itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih bingung dan Shikamaru yang menahan tawanya.

"Apa hubungannya belum menikah dan berbuat dengan kateter urin? Aku tidak mengerti." Ino menoleh pada sobat nanasnya itu, "nee Shika! Jelaskan padaku!"

"Mendokuse Ino. Tidak bisakah kau pikirkan sendiri?" Jawab Shikamaru.

"Aku bingung Shika," Ino menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Shikamaru menghela napas, "aku malas menjelaskannya Ino. Aku mengantuk dan mau tidur."

"Kau jahat Shika! Apa susahnya menjeaskan itu padaku?"

"Ini sudah malam Ino," jawab Shikamaru singkat, padat, tidak jelas.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau sudah malam?" Tanya Ino polos.

"Sudah waktunya tidur. Lagipula tidak baik jika tidak tidur berhari-hari seperti minggu kemarin 'kan?"

"I-iya tapi kau belum menjelaskannya padaku!"

"Mendokuse! Ikut saja aku tidur di ruang dokter. Siapa tahu kita khilaf dan berbuat. Jadi kau tidak bingung lagi memasang kateter urin."

Detik berikutnya Shikamaru dihadiahi jitakkan oleh Ino yang bersemu mendengar perkataannya.

"Tidak! Aku sudah mengerti sekarang! Shikamaru mesum!" Seru Ino sembari berlalu meinggalkan Shikamaru yang mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Ino tidak asik. Padahal kan lumayan kalau khilaf," ujar Shikamaru yang berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan Ino menuju ruangannya, berencana untuk tidur.

 **Fin**


End file.
